


A normal morning

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Category: Original Work
Genre: My characters, Other, my original work, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: A quick one shot in the life of Jade Anthony with gay asf roommates.





	A normal morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaden you little shit

It was a normal day, get up, eat whatever was left or what her roommate Beto or Andy had set out. Beto always left to grab ice coffee, Andy went to jog or run on campus. And Jade cleaned, or left earlier then them to get to soccer practice early. They had an easy dynamic, and made time to hang out. 

"Garcia!" Someone pounded at the door, angry and loud. 

With a roll of her eyes, she went to door giving no fucks to anyone on the other side. "What do you want?"

The guy on the other was tall, as were a lot of people, with long hair tied at the nap of his neck in a yellow muscle shirt, green sweater tied around his waist.

"Look, I'm looking for Beto Garcia." He got straight to the point, but his eyes roamed her to her shoulder length black and green hair, to the shorts that probably belong to Andy. "Who are you? His girlfriend?" 

She wants to laugh, or maybe slap him. Or both. Instead Jade opens the door a bit before going back inside, "His roommate asshat, get that straight." 

The guy walks in with a raised eyebrow, "Really, so your Andy?" 

Jade was going to kill them, "No, I'm the stoner roommate." 

He squints before shaking his head, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Ok, so do you know where Beto is?" 

"Coffee run," Jade replied picking up the few cups left on the end table and floor. "Should be back in like five minutes?"

The guy nodded, eyes roaming the small apartment with small judgment. There wasn't much to judge, a pretty old couch that Beto's grandparents insisted they have, an end table Andy had, tv with a stand, a lamp with a dent in the shade. Nothing much but it was home. 

"So, you, a single female live with two guys, both of whom are single?" The guy has a smug look on his face, he was definitely checking her out. Hell. No.

"Andy is seeing someone, Beto has been pinning over some guy in his English class for like a year." Jade informs his coldly. At one point he sat down on one of the old couches. That could be cleaned....hmm. 

"And by the way," she crossed over from the island counter, a clear cup of watered down Sprite in hand. "Don't look at me like I'm a fucking prize dick!" She quickly dumped the watered down soda on his head and grinned in satisfaction as he got up in distress.

"Guess what bitch! I got to Starbucks early!" Beto opened the door with a flourish, one of those paper tray thing in his hands. 

"Garcia!" The guy shot up in anger, "Where the fuck where you?!" 

Beto pursed his lips, quirking an eyebrow at his friend before facing the guy. "Getting coffee, I didn't know if you wanted to meet up near that statue or here so I went to Starbucks." He passed the guy, handing the white coffee cup to Jade and setting down the tray on the counter. "I don't know if you drink coffee or not so I got you a mocha." 

The guy was still fuming but held his tongue. "Whatever."

"I see you've met Jade, Jade this is Patrick." Beto smiled, somewhat sorry. "I'm tutoring him, they needed the expert!" 

Jade snorted before taking a sip of her coffee, "Sure, and I take it he's not doing good in classes?" 

"Nope!" Beto popped the 'P' at the end before taking the straw from his frappé and sipping. "So they wanted him to shadow me for the day." 

"I'm still here you know!?" Patrick cried annoyed, "Do you have any napkins or something?" 

Beto let his dark eyes scan the tall man, judgment clear as day. "I might have a shirt that could fit you...or maybe Andy has something." 

Beto placed his cup down before he left to his room. 

That left the two in awkward silence, refusing to look this Patrick guy in the face. It felt like an entirety before Beto came back with a dark green and black shirt, a hesitant smile on his face.

"So I noticed that you had a green sweater but now that I'm looking at you..." He held the shirt up, looking back to the shirt to Patrick. "I think I have a black shirt..but it might have bleach on it." 

"It's fine!" Patrick called to Beto's retreating back, knowing it was going to take longer. 

"No it's not!" Beto called back, already looking for the shirt in question.

"Dude, don't bother." Jade pipped up, messing with the the stupid paper tray thing. "He gets picky about this stuff, just let him be." 

"Then we'll be late." Patrick stated, like that would solve everything. 

"It's 8, his first class doesn't start until 10." Jade stated, giving him a deadpanned stare, "No one is happy about this dick." 

"What did I do to you?" 

"You came here." 

The two settled into silence once more, waiting.

"I found the shirt, and my cardigan!" Beto announced happily, holding a black short sleeve shirt with bleach stains on the torso to Patrick. "Figured that you somehow got wet you would want a towel." He pointed to the bathroom, "There some in the bathroom for you." 

Patrick grumbled a thanks and left to the bathroom.

"I know what you did." 

"Good, he's a prick."

Beto rolled his eyes, "I know that, but so are a lot of people I know." He took a sip from his drink, "He's going to be gone within the week, don't worry babes." 

"Your lucky you know how to cook, or else you'd be with your grandparents."

Beto laughs, a sarcastic thing along with a roll of his eyes. 

Patrick decided that he should finally come out, dressed in a black shirt with bleach stains, his green flannel on his arm. "Can we leave now Garcia?" 

Beto sighed and gave a fake smile, "Of course your majesty!" He gave a fake bow before grabbing his book bag and phone.

The friends waved while Patrick gave Jade a death glare. And like that, the two left and Jade began her day.


End file.
